A Day with Kung Fu Series: Daddy Issues
by Chrissy Mullins
Summary: A month has past by since the incident and Chrissy is back and on her feet. With this, Po has been curious about what Chrissy's original life is like. It turns out that her life is not all peaches and cream.
1. One Month Later

**_Alright! Here the first one of the short stories of my series. (look up my Wikia page to see what other stories I have)._**

**_Far warning: These short stories are not gonna be as long as the first two. This story is gonna be very short. But I hope you like it._**

* * *

What a beautiful day it is today? The Valley of Peace had never looked better.

I can't believe that it s been a month since the attack, but I have been feeling a little better. I still have to take it easy though.

I went over to the Noodle Shop to see if anyone was there.

Once I came in Po was the first to greet.

"Chrissy!"

"Hey Po." I smiled.

Po gives me a welcoming hug.

"Po. **PO!** The wound!"

"Oh right. Sorry. How is it?" he let go of me.

"Hurts a little but it's better than a month ago."

"Well that's good, I hope you been getting a lot of rest."

"Well...I try."

"What do you mean by try? Is it because of school?"

"Well that and...oh never mind."

I wanted to explain but didn't.

"What is it?" Po told me.

"It's nothing." I quickly announced.

Po was getting curious, "Why aren't you-"

"Po! Can you come over here?!" Mr. Ping's voice called.

Perfect timing I should say.

"Come on, your dad is calling." I stated.

"Ok. But you're not off the hook yet." Po replied.

Darn it!

"Hello there, son. And Chrissy, welcome back." Mr. Ping recalled.

"Nice to be back, Mr. Ping." I happily replied.

"Is there something you need me to do, Dad?" Po asked.

"I just need you to take over the shop for a little while. Maybe Chrissy would like to help you out." Mr. Ping announced.

"Of course, someone has to keep an eye on Po every once in a while." I laughed.

Mr. Ping was chuckling as well.

"Well, you know Po, but he is a good boy. Be back in a short while." He was leaving, "Oh and Po can you make a few moon cakes for the customers."

"Yeah dad." Po replied.

Once Mr. Ping left, Po asked me, "Hey, you wanna help me with baking some moon cakes?"

"I didn't know you baked?"

"Yeah I've done it ever since I was young. You thought I only knew how to make noodle soup?"

"Kind of."

Po laughed, "Ok I'll teach you."

"Oh don't worry. I bake as a hobby and decorate cupcakes and cakes."

"Well let's see if you're up to the task."

Po and I prepared the moon cakes. This wasn't so bad...if I wasn't using ancient Chinese kitchenware. But I'll get used to it, after all I'm gonna be coming here a lot more often.

We continued on until we made just enough for the place.

"And wha-la!" Po presented his half of the moon cake. It was...lopsided for some reason.

"Look at that beauty. Now don't get offended if yours isn't-" Po started to reply until I my presentation of my half. It was in perfect form.

"Wow Chrissy. You really are a pro." Po stated.

"Pro? No. I've just been doing it for a long time."

Mr. Ping was just entering, "How are the moon cakes coming along?"

"We made just enough for the entire valley." I happily replied.

"Yeah, Chrissy's a real pro at making moon cakes." Po stated.

"I'm not a pro. Just learned baking from my mom." I embarrassingly replied.

"Po and I loved to do this when he was a little boy. We still do, don't we?" Mr. Ping replied as he was playing with his son. Huh? They actually seemed like a happy family. A much better relationship then-

"Hey Chrissy. You ok?" Po suddenly asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah I just remembered that I was gonna see Shifu about my injury." I stated as I was leaving, "See you later, Po. Nice to see you again, Mr. Ping."

I carefully climbed up the stairs. These stairs more of a pain than before, but I'm glad that I made it.

I finally came towards Shifu's room, hoping he was there.

"Master Shifu? Are you here?"

"Oh Christine. Welcome back." Shifu greeted me, "How do you feel?"

"A little better but I should be fine."

"Well let me have a look." Shifu examined the wound.

"So, how bad is it?"

"Not as bad as last month, I'll admit." Shifu admitted, "The bad news is the wound will be a permanent scar and will be very sensitive to anyone that hits it."

"That's just what I need." I mumbled.

"But I do want you to take it easy for the next couple of days. Then you can start training again with the basics and we'll see how it goes."

"Ok, thanks Shifu." I was about to leave, "Oh by the way I'm gonna need more Dan shen, I'm all out on the ones you gave me last month."

"Mantis has them in his room."

"Alright, thanks again." I finally left to find Mantis.

Just at that moment, I bumped into the incoming Po.

"Oh...hey Po. Done at the Noodle Shop today?"

"You can say that." Po replied, "What did Shifu say?"

"You want the good news or bad news."

"I guess we'll start with bad."

"The bad news: my wound is gonna be a permanent, sensitive scar."

"Oww. What's the good news?"

"The good news is that in a couple of days, I'll be able to train again."

"That is good news."

"I know I can't wait. It will be much better than dealing with my-" I quickly stopped myself.

"Your what?"

"Uh N-nothing."

"Chrissy-"

"I gotta go. I need some Dan shen from Mantis."

A while later, I made it to Mantis room.

"Mantis? Are you here?"

"Over here." Mantis announced, "How you feeling, kid?"

"A little better. Be back and training in a couple of days."

"That's good to hear. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, I would like some Dan shen. I'm all out and I need some tonight."

"Sure thing," Mantis looked around, "here you go. This should last you a few more days."

"Thanks," I was about to leave until, "Hey Mantis. Are you still mad at me? About what had happened?"

"No, not anymore." Mantis replied, "You risked your life to save us. And that took guts."

"Thanks Mantis." I left for the Dining Hall.

I started the tea, and sat down to draw while I was waiting for the tea to be done. Luckily I brought my sketchbook with me. I never leave home without it.

"Hello there Chrissy." Crane's voice called.

"Oh hey Crane."

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my tea to be done."

"Alright. How you feeling?"

"Better."

"Well that's good. So when can I teach you the Chinese language?"

"Maybe this weekend. I have school the next few days plus getting back into training. You understand right?"

"Oh of course. But if art is what you do then..."

"Oh no. No I don't do just art. I have my Algebra II, English History and other classes. But these are just sketches and doodles. For fun and practice."

"Well these are too good to be just random items."

"I'm an artist at heart. Plus it's my career goal, to be animator."

"Ani-what?"

"Someone that makes moving pictures to films."

"Hmm...never heard of that kind of career before, but your world is different from here."

"Yeah you can say that again." I laughed as the tea whistled ready.

"Alright I'll see you later." Crane left.

"Bye.", I got up and poured the hot water into a cup. I added the Dan shen to the tea and took the first sip.

"**YE-OW**! Hot water!" I cried in pain, "I should know that by now."

"You ok Chrissy?" Po came in.

"Yeah just burnt my tongue. No biggy." I state while holding my tongue, "One month of drinking tea and I haven't learn that this tea is hot."

"Yeah I can understand that." Po replied as we both sat down.

"You know I remembered went we gotten to know each other, you never really told me about your life, only you hobbies and interest."

"Oh it's nothing special. I got to school and go home. Same old schedule every day."

"Come on Chrissy."

"I'm telling you nothing new."

"What about family? I know you have a Da-"

"Yeah I have a dad and a mom and two older sisters. Nothing special."

"N-nothing-Chrissy you re the youngest in your family."

I just got up and started to leave.

"Chrissy?"

"I got to go home. I got homework to do." I finally left.

**Po's point of view**

"I got to go home. I got homework to do." She left.

I don't know why Chrissy's like this. All I want is to know her a bit more. I mean we are gonna see each other more often.

"Hey Po!" Monkey came in.

"Oh hey Monkey."

"What with the face?"

"It's Chrissy, she's been acting...well odd."

"Isn't that normal for her."

"No what I mean is that, every time I want to talk about her life...well...she just wants to pretend that it doesn't exist."

"Maybe she doesn't want you to know everything about her."

"She knows a lot about me and my life, why can't I learn hers."

"Well the only option would be to spy on her life. Of course I'm not suggesting it but-" I drained out Monkey thought

Spy? On Chrissy? Well if she won't tell me, I'll just learn about it for myself. It shouldn't be too hard...right?


	2. My School Life

**_Well here we are another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'll admit this is kind of boring, well school is boring. But I want to show how Po saw Chrissy's life. I would have gotten this out sooner but I was busy with school and I recently had a birthday. 20 years old...man I'm old._**

**_Anyways I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

**_My point of view_**

**BbEeEePp! BbEeEePp! BbEeE-**

UGH! I hate that alarm! But it's better than the gong, I'll admit.

"Chrissy!" Mom called as she opened my door, "It's time to wake up."

"Alright Mom, I'm up." I get out of my warm bed.

Man it's cold this morning, them again it's always cold in here. I go to the bathroom to do my usual routine.

**_Po's point of view_**

I finally woke up. I remembered that Chrissy mentioned that she gets up in the morning. But does it have to be this EARLY?! But I got to do it since Chrissy isn't telling me about her life. I quickly went over to the Hall of Warriors and used the Moon Pool to travel back to Chrissy's world.

I made it and back in my unfamiliar human form. I got to get use to it, and probably get a coat. I notice a house; it wasn't like the house back home. A one-story house, colored in I think beige and green. (I can't really tell, its dark out here) It is a very nice house but is this Chrissy's house.

"Chrissy hurry up! Or you'll be late for the bus." A woman's voice called out as another person came out. It was Chrissy, I know that.

"I'm going already," Chrissy announced, "Bye mom!"

Well I found Chrissy but I can't have her see me. I notice she just stood at the corner of the road. Why was she just standing here? I thought she had to go to school.

Not before long, some sort of a yellow transportation came and Chrissy got on. I think this is the "bus" I heard. It was starting to leave and WAIT! The bus is leaving. No-no-NO! I got to stay on Chrissy's trail. I tried to catch up, but to my surprise that the bus stopped and I came toward the entrance.

"Wait...Wait." I breathlessly replied.

"Do you ride this bus?" the lady asked.

"Just...moved."

"I didn't get any notice about a new student."

"For-forgot to call."

"Alright take a seat."

I sat in the back, notating that Chrissy didn't notice me at all. She was in her own little world with one things in her ears. Well that's a relief. At least my spyi- I mean learning is working out ok.

Fifteen minutes went by and we came towards the location, another building full of people.

**_My point of view_**

Well I'm finally here, back to prison. And I'm not even joking, not many windows and not a lot of freedom. I had some feeling that this school was made to be a prison but it was for high school students.

I got out to "enjoy my day.

I went to my locker to deal with my backpack and grabbed my binder for English Class.

I accidentally dropped my stuff on the floor. Just what I need. I bend down and the wound started too acted up. Luckily I made myself some tea before I left.

I gathered my stuff and headed towards the cafeteria to meet with my friends. Since we don't have the same classes, we usually hang out in the morning.

"Hey guys." I called out.

"Hey Chrissy." Nicole was the first to announce.

"How are you feeling?" Leena asked.

"Better and I'll feel a little better after my tea." I took a sip.

"That's good. So you got that wound checked up?" Leena asked.

"Yep."

"What did Shifu say?" Nicole also asked.

"Well-"

_**Po's point of view**_

I noticed Chrissy came to a large room with a lot of people are eating. She was hanging out with Leena and Nicole. She was just talking with them. Is that all she does talk with them.

Hmmm What-

**RrIiNnGg!**

YE-AH! What in the worlds was that?!

"Ok see you guys later." Chrissy announced as she was leaving her little group.

Well whatever that noise was, it got Chrissy and her friends to go in different directions.

Where was Chrissy going? She walked all the way towards near the end of the school. Toward this one hallway and entered the first room on the right. Out of all these rooms why this one?

Suddenly the door closed. Now I can't see what's inside, but I bet I can still hear.

**_My point of view_**

Well I'm back once again in boring English. Then it's Band, and Art(Which I don't mind) and Science and then Math. Honestly school is nothing more than a torture routine that I have to live with for the rest of my life or well till I graduate next year.

"Miss. Mullins?" my teacher, Mrs. Samson asked me.

"Huh? Uh yeah?"

"Do you have your homework finished?"

"Oh uh yes! It's in," I looked in my folder, "It's in I could have sworn I did it last night. Honest."

"Maybe if you didn't spend so much time on your day dreams and have a more organized folder, you would have it."

Oh this again. I hate when this happens.

**_Po's point of view_**

"Maybe if you didn't spend so much time on your day dreams and have a more organized folder, you would have it." The lady replied.

Chrissy started to have that embarrassed face. Poor Chrissy. I didn't know school was this tough on her.

Later on in the day, I followed Chrissy to another area, this time a large room with other students with I think instruments. I didn't know Chrissy played an instrument. What did she play? I noticed it was some kind of a brass instrument, smaller than the other ones though. Hmm I wonder-

"Alright let's get started." A female voice ordered.

Music started to play, not bad but not the best. I never knew Chrissy was a musician too.

**_My point of view_**

Well I'm here in Band class again play the same old trumpet I've been playing since I was in sixth grade. Mrs. Finn did want me to change to a baritone but I decided not to. I mean my trumpet's been a part of me. It's a powerful instrument to play and I do love it. Even though I'm not the best musician, seriously near the end of chairing. But I try sort of.

As slowly as any class would, Band ended and I headed towards the cafeteria for Lunch before I went towards my Art class. Good I needed some food in my stomach, even if then food is not really homemade.

I just had some chicken nuggets, green beans, and an apple. I know it isn't a lot but how much can I get with everything else so ugh! I sat down at a banded table and sat there all alone. I know I have Leena and Nicole but we don't have the same lunch hour. I don't mind really but it would be nice to talk to someone that I know. Sadly I don't know many people.

**_Po's point of view_**

I noticed that Chrissy came back to the first place she entered. She sat down at an empty table all alone. I wondered on why she's alone. I thought she had Leena and Nicole? Where are they?

If I wasn't spy- I mean learning about her, I would sit there with her since she was all alone. But I can't.

She left again to another room where it was filled with painting all over the place. I'm guessing this is her Art class. I know Chrissy loves this, she is an artist wants to be an Ani-ma-  
tor. I notice she works real hard in this class, and concentrates on her work. I really don't know what she's working, but I think it will be great.

Hours went by and Chrissy's happy face went away. Two classes she had and she was having a hard time and not having fun. I guess it's not her favorite.

**_My point of view_**

I don't want to talk about science since I'm not a fan of it. But Algebra II was even worse. I still can't believe I used to like math when I was younger.

**RrIiNnGg!**

Finally done for the day, I can't leave prison yet. I have other things to do anyways. At least it was something I like.


	3. Drama, Drama

_**Well that was fast. I have at least one more chapter to go...Yeah I told you it was short. But stay tune and enjoy**_

* * *

**_Po's point of view_**

Well I'm guess that Chrissy's school is over since the busses have left. But Chrissy didn't go on the buses. Where in the worlds did she go?

I noticed her going down the hall from what I could see. She was heading down towards a large room. Above it was a sign that said something but I can't read it. I went inside and went into the room. I had to make sure that she didn't see me.

I realized that it was an auditorium. I remember this place; Chrissy did the talent show here. I guess this must be where Chrissy does her acting, too. But I find that she's doing nothing, just sitting there. I don't know what this play is was but it had some kind of a plant to it that enjoys blood. What were the people here thinking of?

"He'd get angry," I heard Chrissy's voice, "If he did this when he likes me, imagine what he'd do if he ever got mad."

"Dump the chump, find another guy and have him protect you." One girl came in, but she was on the stage.

Over and over, Chrissy sat there and read lines for them since the person that was originally the Audrey wasn't there. Huh? Chrissy really does like the theatre.

"And now the song comes in." Chrissy announces.

"Well get up there." A boy came in.

"I'm not Audrey.

"Well go up there anyways."

Chrissy quickly got out of her seat and raced toward the stage. She had that look on her face, a nervous look. But I know she can do it. I heard her sing and she does an amazing job. Why does she get so scared when she's up there?

**Chrissy:** **_I know Seymour's the greatest _**

**_But I'm dating a semi sadist _**

**_So I got a black eye and my arms in a cast _**

**_Still that Seymour's a cutie _**

**_Well, if not, he's got inner beauty_**

**_ And I dream of a place _**

**_Where we could be together at last_**

"Well what kind of place is that honey? An emergency room." A girl chuckling interrupted the song. But I guess that it was a part of the play when Chrissy came in, "Oh no. It's just a daydream of mine.'

Chrissy explained in such detail with the script. I could really see that house in the suburbs she narrates. I don't know why she's not Audrey but she's great.

"Just me, and a toaster, and a sweet little guy like Seymour" Chrissy continues the song.

**Chrissy:_ A matchbox of our own_**

**_A fence of real chain link,_**

**_A grill out on the patio_**

**_Disposal in the sink _**

**_A washer and a dryer and an ironing machine_**

**_ In a tract house that we share _**

**_Somewhere that's green._**

**_He rakes and trims the grass _**

**_He loves to mow and weed _**

**_I cook like Betty Crocker _**

**_And I look like Donna Reed _**

**_There's plastic on the furniture _**

**_To keep it neat and clean _**

**_In the Pine-Sol scented air _**

**_Somewhere that's green_**

**_Between our frozen dinner _**

**_And our bedtime, nine-fifteen _**

**_We snuggle watchin' Lucy _**

**_On our big, enormous twelve-inch screen_**

**_I'm his December Bride _**

**_He's Father, he Knows Best _**

**_Our kids watch Howdy Doody _**

**_As the sun sets in the west _**

**_A picture out of Better Homes and Gardens magazine_**

**_Far from Skid Row _**

**_I dream we'll go somewhere that's green._**

"Nice job Chrissy." One boy stated, "You should be the understudy of Audrey."

I disagree with him; she should be the original Audrey. She was just incredible.

I noticed that Chrissy looked out on the stage, generally in my directions.

Oh boy! I can't have her see me. I sneakily left the room.

**_My point of view_**

Finally the song was over. I really like this song, but I'm not Audrey.

"Nice job, Chrissy." Matt, who plays Seymour here, stated, "You should be the understudy of Audrey."

I felt very honorable, even though I was only a Skid Row resident I still felt grateful be considered.

Suddenly I noticed someone out in the audience, something or someone familiar.

"I got to go." I left the stage, "Be back in a few."

I gotten myself to the hallway when I notice there was no one there. Maybe I'm seeing things. I only shrugged and continued on with my rehearsal.

A little while later, around five, rehearsal was over. I stayed inside since I knew my mom won't be around till at least twenty minutes from now. I sat down on the floor, pulling out my sketchbook and started to draw.

"Hey there, Chrissy." A male voice called, "What'cha got there?"

I looked up and recognized him in an instance, an annoying boy older than me by a grade. I've known him since elementary school, but I can't really recall his name; so I just call him annoying.

I just got up from the floor and tried to walk away, but I forgot he has legs too.

"What? You're not even gonna say hi?"

"Please leave me alone." I mumbled.

Before I could leave, he took my sketchbook away from me.

"HEY!" I exclaimed, "Give it back!"

"What? I just wanna look." He started flipping thru the pages.

Oh this is really ticking me off. (Note: If someone touches or looks in it without my permission, I get really mad.)

"You better give me that back or I'll-"

"Or what?"

Now I know that my Kung Fu skills are never to be used but no one messes with my sketchbook. But I have to be careful; I'm not healed quite yet.

I only punched his gut as my book flew up in the air. He quickly backed off and I caught my book in the nick of time.

"Never touch my sketchbook again. GOT IT!"

I didn't wait for his reply and left the area. Just as I was about to leave, I recognized a certain someone outside. Someone very familiar.

"Po?" I silently wondered when out of the blue, Annoying came back and pinned me to the nearby wall. This time he was really angry.

"No one does that to me. Not even a freak like you."

I kicked him away from me, but he stated to come back. A sudden incoming person came in front of me. It was...Po? In human form? When did he get here? Wait a Kung Fu minute! How did he know I was here?

"Hey! Quit messing with her and pick on someone your own size." Po told him.

"You got lucky this time, Freak." Annoying replied, "But next time you won't be so lucky."

As he left I remembered to myself about him, "He's such a big chicken and he's on the wrestling team."

"Chrissy, you ok?" Po asked me.

As much as I'm happy to see him, I wasn't really that happy. I was only more mad and concern about him being here.

"Po, what in the worlds were you thinking? Are you trying to expose yourself?"

"Not the sort of thank you I was asking for." Po mumbled.

I tried to gather up my stuff when Po stated, "I was only trying to help."

"I can take care of myself."

"What did he mean by calling you Freak?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Is this about from what you told me? About being different?"

"Po this is none of your concern! It's my life and I can deal with it."

"I just wanted to know more of your life. I mean, you're learning about mine."

I know Po means well, but the thing is I don't want him to know about me. About the life I've had to live with for the last eighteen years (I'm only seventeen but you get the deal.).

Just at that moment, a car came to the building; I knew it was my mom.

"I got to go." I replied as I left the building, leaving Po behind.

"Hey Chrissy. How did rehearsals go?"

"Ok."

"Ok? Chrissy are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." She started driving away.

I kind of felt bad for leaving Po behind but he should know to stay about my business.

**_Po's point of view_**

Chrissy left me alone. I should have known this was a bad idea ever since the beginning. I was about to go back home until I thought of something else. I want to apologize to her, for everything. The last thing I need is to have a feud with her. I left her school and followed her home.


	4. Understanding

**My point of view**

After a little while, we made it home. Just I got inside and was about to take off my shoes, Dad announced, "Chrissy, I need you down in the basement."

"Alright Dad. What are we gonna do?"

"I need your help in the basement. Just moving some things." Dad explained.

"Oh just a few boxes." I knew I could do that easily, as long as the box isn't too heavy.

"Actually I got some large equipment in the truck and I need help. It's a two person job."

Two person job?! Oh no! I can't lift anything heavy especially with this wound.

"A-actually I have some homework to do and-" I tried to get myself out with a lie.

"Why didn't you do it during rehearsal?"

"I was busy. I mean sure I'm not really in it but-"

"Well this won't take long anyways." Dad dragged me in.

Oh dear Oogway I'm in trouble.

We came downstairs and came towards the door to outside. I noticed the item outside and it was big, ninety to a hundred pounds, top. Maybe even more.

"Alright, Chrissy. I taken one end and you'll take the other." Dad got himself ready.

"But Dad I-"

"Chrissy!" he started to get angry.

**Number one rule with my dad: _never get him angry._**

He grabbed one end and I got the other.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." I lied. I didn't want to do this. I can't do this.

"Alright. One...two...three!" We lifted.

Dear Oogway it was heavy! It was hurt me.

"Dad. Dad! I can't-"

"Come on Chrissy. It's not heavy."

It was heavy to me and it was hurting me. I have forgotten that I haven't had my tea since this morning. So my wound would be in pain right about now.

"Dad I can't-"

"Christine!"

I can't take it anymore. I let go and backed away. Dad let go but I can easily tell that he was very angry.

"Why did you let go?!" he angrily asked.

"I-"

"You know to tell me when you stopped. You can't drop things everywhere.

"Dad I tried telling that-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" he roared, "You think it's easy for me when my back hurts each time."

"Dad...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You just toss things down and you say you're sorry?! Is that your excuse?!"

I was getting pretty scared of him. Tears start to form.

"Dad I-"

"If you just listened to me, none of this would have happened."

"I did listen to you!" I yelled, "But you didn't listen to me! Why don't you get Liz to help you next time?"

"At least she knows what to do." I heard him muddled.

That really hurt me. I just left the basement.

"CHRSTINE RAE MULLINS!"

Once I got to the top step, Mom noticed and replied, "Chrissy what wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" I headed towards my room.

"Chrissy!" Mom tried calling to my attention. But I rejected it and closed my door.

I stayed by the door, starting to hear my parents fight over what had happened. I felt scared, like a little kid.

I tried to ignore it by doing something else, but I just get my mind off of it.

Hours went by and I did have my tea but still upset about what my dad did.

Why does my dad have to be like this to only me?

_**TAP! TAP! TAP!**_

That sounded like it came from my window. I came toward and to find-

"PO!" I yelled, ""What in the worlds are you doing here?"

"Chrissy can you let me explain-"

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm still pretty upset about what you did. Spying on me, you could have gotten caught."

"I know and I'm sorry but-"

"Po, go back home." I closed the light blue curtains.

"Chrissy I'm sorry for what I did, but can't we just talk about it?"

I kept my distance from the window.

"I heard and saw what had happened." he finally replied.

That got my attention. I came back to the window and opened the curtains.

"Can we talk about it inside? It's better that way."

I didn't reply but I did open the window for him. Once he came in he asked, "Chrissy I know what you did was because of your wound. But he hasn't the right to yell at you like that."

"Trust me Po. It's normal around here."

"How come?"

"It just is. He never listens to me."

"Why?"

"I don't know! He yells when I do something wrong. And when I do what he wants, he still yells. .We have been butting heads for as long as I can remember. And when he yells...I get scared. Image a seventeen year old girl scared of her own father." I sat down on the foot of my bed.

"This is what you've been hiding from me?"

I just embarrassedly nodded.

"Chrissy why did you tell me about this?" he sat down next to me.

"I just didn't want you to know."

"But why?"

"Because I thought...I thought you wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I understa-"

"Because you have a better relationship with your dad; even though you have a difference, you still respect each other. Me and my dad...nothing. He shows better respect to my sisters then me."

"Come on it isn't true."

"What you know? You don't have arguments with your dad, or have any siblings, or even deal with being the freak of the school. I don't live where life is full of adventures. I live in a normal life where I don't belong."

I start to cry a bit.

"Come on," Po wrapped his arm around me, "It's Ok."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because even though what I did was wrong, I got to understand you a bit more."

"You don't know anything about me. This is the third official time we've met."

"Alright...not much, but I do know that you are a creative and nice girl. That's the side people should see, they're just not looking hard enough."

I kind of smiled a little.

"So this is your room." He changed the subject, "It's...blue."

"Well what did you expect it to be? Pink?"

"Well no but...Whoa what with all the symbols?"

"I collect Chinese items. But I've been learning about ancient Chinese since I was a kid."

"Neat! The closest I have collecting is beats shaped like turnips."

I rose my eyebrow in question, but I replied, "I'm not gonna ask."

"Right but-" Po starts to explain until he noticed one of my stuffed panda.

"What is this?"

"It's fake don't worry. It's made of cotton and fake fur. It's a stuffed toy."

"O-k it's a little weird but I guess I'll go along with it. It's your life, how you live it."

"Oh and what about your toys the little dolls of the Five."

"They're action figures! **NOT** dolls."

"Ok." I replied with a giggle.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Chrissy, its Mom. It's time to go to bed." Mom called from the door.

"Ok, Mom."I shockingly told her.

I turned to Po and replied "I better get to bed. School in the morning."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few days." Po starts to leave through the window and disappeared.

I'm glad I have this ability to travel. But I'm so lucky to have Po as my friend. When I thought he wouldn't understand, he actually does. I just got myself ready for bed. I'm just glad in a few days my training will begin and will have the ability to do things again. If I dealt with my dad, I can deal with anything. I'm ready for anything now.

* * *

**_Alright! This is the end of "Daddy Issuse" Keep in touch on the next story in the series. _**

**_Curious_** **_on what's coming up? Check out the "A Day with Kung Fu Series" Wiki Page. (Links are on my profile page)_**

**_In case I don't write for a while. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_**


End file.
